Essence of the Hero
by YaoiMyHeart
Summary: Link's search for a beloved friend leads him to the land of Termina. But once there, he learns he must collect the Four Essences of each of Termina's peoples in order to reawaken the hero within. M for yaoi, shota, bondage. "Essence" chapters are lemons.
1. Prologue

The Essence of Time

Prologue

"In the land of Hyrule there echoes a legend.

A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy…

A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule,

crept away from the land that made him a hero…

Done with his battles that he had once waged

across time, he embarked on a journey.

A secret and personal journey…

A journey in search of a beloved

and invaluable friend…

A friend with whom he had parted ways

when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny

and took his place among legends…"

- The Legend of Zelda

Majora's Mask

Opening Lines

A strange creature dressed in strange clothes laughing a strange laugh and wearing a strange mask, sat in the flickering yellow glow of the torch light. The world below the ground was cold and moist, with a thick, humid weight on the air. The strange figure half walked, half danced to the small Deku Scrub on the ground.

"Haha. Hehe. Hahaho!" the strange person with the mask on yowled and crowed as he somersaulted towards the figure, "My brother, my love, my friend. Which were you again? I forget sometimes. Hehehe. Hahaha. Hehe. Ha. Well. No matter."

The young Deku Scrub simply looked up at the figure and glared with tears in his eyes. His legs and arms were bent and broken at odd angles and blood-like sap was flowing down from his face and back, soaking the ground.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean. To hurt. You." Half giggled, half cried the insane mask wearer, "But you were trying to. Run. You were. Not willing. To be mine. Mine. MINE!"

The glare of hatred fluttered only for a second as a grimace of pain crossed the face of the young Deku Scrub.

"But no matter. No matter. Hahaha. Heheho. Ha. I have come. To heal. You. Yes." And so the mask wearing Skullkid began to play a tune on his flute.

The Deku Scrub shivered and swooned as he felt a deathly numbness begin to claim his body. He knew he was being "healed" but not by a gentle magic. There were notes of ownership to the song, and notes of imprisonment. As the song drew a close, before darkness took his mind, the Deku Scrub spoke through his bleeding mouth in a hoarse whisper.

"O Four Great Ones, who sleep in the cardinal points. Hear me, North, East, South, and West. Let your vengeance come upon this evil. Do not… let me blood go unpunished. Cursed be this creature, and cursed everything he… touches! I invoke your wrath… I invoke… your vengeance… hear me… do… not… forget…"

And then a Deku mask cluttered to the floor of the empty chamber. And all was silent, save the two fairies bouncing in the air above the mask wearer's head. He picked up the mask and smirked.

"Hehehe. I'll save this for later." Then taking one last look, and kissing the mask, he said, "The Four Great Ones? Ha! They will not be so great once I am done with them. I will lock them in mask as I have locked you. They won't stop me! No one can stop me!"


	2. Chapter1: Dawn of the First Day

Chapter 1

Dawn of the First Day

Link woke up. He groggily opened his eyes to the dim light of the chamber of mold covered stone. The boy sat up recalling what had happened. He had been searching. Searching for someone who was gone. He had ridden into the Lost Woods, and was mugged by a malignant Skullkid.

The Skullkid had used some strange power to open a gateway in the forest. He stole Epona. Link chased. Link fell. And strange lights, sounds, and colors had taken him to the chamber between the worlds. And that's where it had happened. He had been changed. He wasn't sure how, but he was sure of one thing. He was no longer Hylian.

He was a Deku Scrub. The once pale Hylian skin was now dark tan wood, with a fine grain running along his round face, across his exposed chest and abdomen and further along. His once golden blond hair was now nothing more than painted wood, and he knew if he looked in a mirror, he would see the sad orange eyes staring back at him across the large, round mouth that was always open. He was a Deku Scrub.

Deku Link looked around the dark chamber he was in. The moldy walls were covered in algae and fungus while water dripped from cracks between the stones. There was a wheel of some kind, and gears that moved and churned slowly within the large tower like structure.

"Well, well. You have a problem." Said a sickening snake like voice behind him.

Link turned and saw the little man, bent over double, with his large pack on his back. His purple clothes shimmered and shone with iridescent light as his glowing red eyes burned lightlessly. It was the Happy Mask Salesman. Link only nodded in reply.

"I can help you. I hope you don't mind but I've been… following you." The man grinned hungerly. "Anyway, if you can bring back that ocarina, I can… heal you."

The man was circling Link as he spoke, eyeing the young Deku. He didn't know if it was his completely circular mouth that couldn't close, his half naked body, or his sad, innocence-lost face but something was visibly turning the man on.

"Now my boy. Tell me. How will you repay the favor? Will you bring something for me, yes? Something heart-shaped? Something spiky? Hmmm, you smell so good. Yes, you do…" He said as he stood behind Link and breathed in, his hands slipping around the young Deku's smooth wooden body.

Hot breath was blowing on Link's exposed back as the man began toying beneath his clothes. He wasn't sure what he had down there as a Deku, but what he did know was that he planned on finding out before he let this sick pervert.

"No, I won't get your precious mask!"

The words had barely left his mouth before the hands slipped away like snakes and then proceeded to slap him so hard across the face that he flew against the hard stone wall. Picking himself up slowly he saw the Happy Mask Salesman put his apparently deflated member away as he slowly walked up to the Deku Scrub, eyes burning with anger.

"You… won't?"

"He was too powerful! I'm not strong enough… I need time."

The man smirked his crazed smirk as he walked over and opened the door of the clock tower, "You have three days. That should be enough time. If you need more power to defeat the imp, why don't you talk to a fairy instead of me, kid!"

Link backed out of the chamber slowly, refastening his belt and checking his hat to make sure it was on properly. Then he ran from the doorway and down into the square of Clock Town. He knew what he needed to do. He had to find the Great Fairy.

A few hours of searching and he found the entrance to her spring. The large, vine clad woman appeared out of the pearl lined basin of water. She eyed the young Deku Scrub as if seeing through the curse, nearly licking her lips before she spoke.

"Ohhhh, aren't we being secretive hiding out beautiful skin like that. And what tan and delicious skin we have." She smiled coyly floating closer to the boy.

"Let's cut to the chase. I need more power. More than I have ever had before. The Skullkid is trying to destroy your world, and he has something I need. Perhaps you've heard of it. Majora's Mask?"

The flirtatious fairy suddenly grew grave as he spoke. She floated nearer to him and her voice dropped to a mere whisper, "That Skullkid nearly destroyed me thanks to that mask! His power is beyond anything the five Greta Fairies can give you. But… there is something stronger. A potion."

Link stepped forward as he asked, "Where do I get this potion?"

The sly smile returned to the fairy's face as she spoke, "You must make it. It requires the essence of the four peoples of Termina. If you gather all the essences and then drink them you shall find the power of the Oni Mask bestowed on you. That or you can collect a bunch of stupid masks."

"Where are these essences?" asked Link, frowning.

"Hmmm. If you spend the night with me, I'm sure I can show you how to unlock your… essence." Link blushed as he realized what she was talking about. "You'll also be needing some bottles to keep them in. They must remain separated until you can mix all four… essences together."

Link thanked the fairy and left before she could get her hands on him. He had spent a night in a fairy fountain before, back in Hyrule, and knew exactly what she had in mind. Fairies seem to have one thing on their mind, and they don't mind how they got it. When they couldn't get it out of Link they had used Sheik instead. That was the night Link was fully convinced of where his affections lay.

As Link was thinking about that time, he felt the tension begin to rise down south. He was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't sense the pair of eyes watching him. Link kept walking, the wind kicking up the dust and playing with the edges of his tunic as he walked. The next moment he ran into a boy his age with auburn brown hair and a red bandana.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" called the boy.

"Sorry, my bad." Link apologized as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, I guess it's alright. You're new around here, right?" said the boy with the bandana.

"You could say that." said Link.

"I'm Jim. Head of the Bombers. We're a club of a boys here in Clock Town. You just came out of the Greta Fairy Fountain, didn't you." said the boy enthusiastically. "They say she's the most beautiful woman in the town, and her… you-know-whats are huge!"

"Umm, sure." Link answered wearily.

"Well, I guess you could join our group then, since you've seen the Great Fairy. But first you'll have to prove yourself." Jim said with a smirk.

Half an hour later and a fun game of hide and go seek, Link had met the rest of the gang. They were several boys all his age and all dressed the same as Jim, except they had blue bandanas. As the group laughed and talked they began walking towards the secret clubhouse under the city. As they entered the passageway he didn't see the sly wink that passed between Jim and the doorguard.


	3. Chapter2: Essence of Deku

Chapter 2

Essence of Deku

Link had run up the stairs of the dim lit chamber and met the Astronomer. He saw the Skullkid, he saw the impending moon, and he saw the moon tear fall. He quickly grabbed the gem and decided that he might enlist the Bombers on helping him get his ocarina back. However, they had other plans.

"Well the guys and I have been talking." Jim said as Link came back into the torch lit chamber. "You can still join the club. There is just one other test you have to pass."

"What other test?" gulped Link, not liking where the way Jim has said 'test'.

"We need to make sure you're not… strange." Jim said, almost huskily as he stepped forward.

"S-strange?" Link asked, suddenly feeling as if the ring of boys had stepped closer.

"Yeah. You know how most Dekus are. Talking strange. Acting strange. Boys liking boys. That kind a thing." Jim nearly purred in his ear. "So we gotta test ya. To make sure, you're not… strange. Now, first off, a Deku boy always gets excited when they take their clothes off in front of other boys. So you better prove you're not one of those… take it off. Slowly."

Link gulped as he complied, slowly pealing his green garment off. The eyes of the ring of boys all gleamed with lust as they scanned his body shamelessly, waiting for a reaction from his small, round, almost childlike member. Link knew something they didn't. Dekus have a special knot in their wood, right below their bellybuttons. As Link constricted the knot, he felt all feeling leave his member. He smiled inwardly, knowing he now had nothing to worry about.

"Hmmm." Spoke Jim slowly, placing his face only inches from Link's perfect boyhood as he examined it, "There's no sure way of knowing. We'll just have to see what's what. James, take him!"

Even as the cool breath of the young boy played on his still unexcited member, a boy pushed him over from behind so that Link was on all fours. He quickly pulled a disproportionally large member from his canvas pants and without even preparing the young Deku boy, thrust in hard.

Link screamed as his back arched and tears rolled down the corners of his eyes. He was gripping the ground with his wooden fingers, but his boyhood remained unchanged. James grunted fiercely as he continued pumping into Link, sweat pouring across his red blushed body as he increased speed and became erratic. Then, after a few more thrust, he came, spilling ropes of white seed all over Link's entrance and back.

Next Link found himself turned over on his back, as a different boy began mounting him while another shoved his hard boyhood into Link's ready, round Deku mouth. The one at the end was silent as he focused on pulling in and out of the Deku boy. But the one at Link's head was not. He was moaning and groaning like a cat in heat.

Link let his vine like tongue slip forward in the wet, slick cavern of his mouth. His tongue encircled the head and pulled the boy deeper, causing the young boy to whimper and bite his lips. Then Link slowly entered the slit at the top with his thin tongue, and was instantly met by a scream from the boy, and a mouth full of hot, white cum.

Jim pushed the screamer aside agitatedly, as he motioned for the others to join in too. Link's arse was raised up and he felt not one, not two, but three members all push into him at once. It was the most unbearable pain he had ever felt. He felt like he was being torn in two. But before he could scream his mouth was filled by Jim's big member, throbbing for attention.

The three at the top rode Link hard, as resinous blood flowed down his already cum slicked entrance. Meanwhile, Jim was pushing in harder, faster, and deeper, making Link gag as he felt the boyhood deep in his throat. Meanwhile, with the force of the three and his new position, he slowly felt the knot unconstricting and feeling returning to his member. His hard, woody member gave a slight twitch.

Jim saw it through a haze of ecstasy. He slowly leaned forward and began sucking on the member as a baby would on a pacifier. Link groaned and immediately felt the pressure rise within himself. He was close to cumming but even in his own sexual daze he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

Some of the other boys who had already cum crawled over and began stroking their members that were already hard again. Soon, the one of the three mounting Link came, spilling his seed across Link's stomach. Then one of the jackers shot his load on Link's chest. The next second, three screamed, one whimpered, and hot boy cum filled Link's arse, mouth, and splatted across his face and body.

They all pulled out of him, some red faced and catching their breaths, others smirking and already stroking themselves again. Link just lay there, eyes half open as his member stood stiff as a flagpole, covered in the cum of the boys. He looked over to Jim, who then spoke with a flash of a smile.

"That's why we're called the Bombers!"

Then, as if noticing Link's member he said, "So I guess you really didn't enjoy that?"

Link's hand was shaking as he held it out and said hoarsely, "Give me a bottle and I will!"

Jim snapped his fingers and the next moment the one called James had brought him an empty bottle. Link took the bottle and relaxed the knot. Before he could say anything, Jim was fingering his entrance while he looked at Link and stroked his own already hard cock.

Link slowly lowered his hand across his chest and stomach, gaining lots of boy cum on the way. Then, he took his Deku member in his hand and began stroking it. Its long base was rough and woody, and his wooden hands glided over it gently. But the head was a pale green, like an unripened fruit, soft and with a slight white blush to it.

Link stroked and arched his back as pleasure coursed through his veins. He could still taste the mixture of seed in his mouth, and the cum still dribbled from his bleeding arse. And as he though of where he was, and what he was doing, feeling Jim still fingering his entrance, he quickly placed the bottle over his cock, as pale green, milky seed came splattering out, the scent of pine filling the room. Link sighed and leaned back, quickly corking the bottle of cum, just as Jim shot his second load across Link's chest and face.

Link couldn't move, from bloodloss and sheer exhaustion. As he lay there, the Bombers all grabbed hold and picked him up and dragged him outside their clubhouse entrance. He heard Jim tell the guard to change the password so that Link couldn't get back in.

When Link tried to crawl away he collapsed in the dust of the street, feeling blood still flowing down his leg. He saw many legs and feet pass him, as he tried croaking for help. But he had no strength. Just as he was losing hope, a pair of strange looking shoes stopped before him.

Through half opened eyes he saw the face of a fox looking down at him, with an ink blue mane. The fox face was asking him something but he couldn't tell what. As unconsciousness took his world, he faintly recognized the smell of orange peel all around him. Then everything was black.


	4. Chapter3: Night of the First Day

Chapter 3

Night of the First Day

Link awoke with a start, the cream colored ceiling greeting him. He sat up in the small cozy bed and recognized where he was. It was the Inn he had passed while looking for the Bombers. The name of the organization of boys brought a vile taste to his mouth. It wasn't because of what they had done to him, it was because of how they had abandoned him afterward. Which caused Link to wonder, who had helped him?

As if an answer to his thoughts the door creaked open and the scent of orange peal and spice wafted in. Link lay back down, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. His years of fighting Ganon had taught him how to be cautious. Through slitted eyes he watched the figure walk in.

It was a boy. A beautiful boy. He had ink black hair, with the faintest hint of blue and wore a loose fitting tunic that complimented his small figure nicely. But it was his eyes. His eyes were what caused Link to gasp audibly.

"So you're awake." He more stated than asked.

Link sat up, his eyes not leaving the boy's. "Yes."

"You had me scared for a bit. I almost lost you." Said the stranger, "I'm sorry. My name is Kafei."

"I'm Link. I'm from Hyrule. And I have to go… if its night already I won't have much time…" he said as he tried to stand up.

"Hold on there. What's so important that it can't wait? You're in no condition to be running around." Kafei said scowling.

"You don't understand. In two days this whole place is going to be destroyed by the moon! I need to get my ocarina back so I can go back and become human again."

Kafei looked sad as he sat on the bed. "I understand… you want things to go back to normal…"

Link sat there looking at Kafei before saying, "Something happened to you too, didn't it? You have eyes. Eyes like mine. Eyes that say that you've seen more years than you have."

Kafei looked up shocked, "Yes, but… well it doesn't matter. There is nothing to be done. But I can help you. I can get your Ocarina for you. You just rest."

The boy would hear no excuses and soon he and Link were enjoying the evening meal as they talked of their pasts. Link began picking up that Kafei was confused… about many thing. As they talked Link felt a tinge of familiar attraction. Something he hadn't felt in a while. When Kafei left later that night, Link felt bad. He felt guilty or betraying his beloved. How could he have feelings for Kafei too?

But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't help dreaming of Kafei that night. The next morning he awoke to the scent of orange peal again. It was Kafei, bringing him breakfast. Then he dressed Link's wounds as best as he could. He left with the Moon Tear to go buy information about the Ocarina while Link rested.

_I can't fall for him_, Link thought. _I have to remember why I am here. I must remember what I am doing this for. This is more than us. Goddesses, I'm calling Kafei and I us already!_

The next day Link was ready to journey again, though Kafei insisted that he go along with the Hero to make sure he was okay. Link and Kafei went to the swamp and solved some minor disputes over a monkey and a princess and the entire Deku Kingdom. He was beginning to feel like it was all pointless until they came to the end of the Deku Swamp Temple.

Afetr defeating the horrible guardian, with Kafei's help, Link was transported into a different realm. Water surrounded him like trees in a forest and he could vaguely see a giant red shape somewhere in the distance ahead of him. The red shape spoke.

"Welcome, Link, Hero of Time. We have been expecting you. We did not think it would be needed but apparently we were mistaken. The Skullkid is using some newly aquired power, along with the Mask of Majora, to trap all of us. Three remain to be freed if you wish to free the one you seek."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Link angry. "Where is Sheik!?! I know Zelda sent him here! Where is he?"

"He belongs here, young Hero. Termina and Hyrule exists as two haves of a whole, the yin and yang of the worlds. In Termina the Four Giants, in Hyrule the Three Goddesses. In Termina the Oni Hero and Majora, in Hyrule you and Ganon. In Termina Sheik, in Hyrule Zelda..


	5. Chapter4: Dawn of the Second Day

Me: Hello everyone! I'm back after my long absence. Sorry, school and work, don't cha know! ;)

Link: Stop making excuses! You just had writer's block forever! Sheesh!

Me: Hey! You're suppose to lack the ability to talk in the game, remember!

Link: Well you obviously didn't when you made this story!

Me: Oh yeah -__- Um…. Well, shall we progress?

Link: I'm assuming if you're read this far you already know, but incase you lack the ability to count, for some reason are only reading this one chapter, or are just an annoying whiney cry baby who needs to be reminded every few chapters that this contains MOE, also known as BOYSEX! Also known as YAOI! Also known as Ho Yay and maybe even some Foe Yay. Either way, you were warned! If you flame us, YMH will make such horridly cold sarcastic remarks in response that your screen will melt, your hardrive will crash, your eyeballs will rot out of your skull, and Diablos will drag your soul to the deepest pit of hell! … you were warned.

Me: Also, I don't own any of this. Nintendo does. I do own the original ideas presented here, if any. :P Onward! (oh, and sorry for the fullmetal alchemist reference at the end, but once the phrase got in my head I couldn't find an adequate way of describing it differently. If you don't watch FMA, don't worry about it. :D)

Chapter… um, 4! Wow! It has been a while!

Dawn of the Second Day

The early morning sun had broken on the second day. Kafei has awoken to find Link gone. He sighed as he looked at the empty bed, folded neatly and still warm to the touch. Link had left without saying goodbye. He knew why. Link was here for someone else. He could tell. And Link didn't want to lead Kafei on, that was why he had left.

"Be safe, my Hero." Kafe said as he sighed.

Link felt his footing give way as he began to slip on the slick ice. He tried to correct his course but ended up landing hard on his backside with a loud crack. He rubbed his bruised tailbone and groaned. After saving Zora's domain he had hoped never to have to encounter another Ice Level again, yet here he was, hacking his way across the frozen terrain.

"I wish Sheik was here… or Kafei.." He said then realized what he was saying. "No! I didn't meant that!"

He got up and began jogging on the ice again. He tried not to think. It only made things worse. He loved Sheik. He knew that. But this… thing, with Kafei, was something else. He wasn't sure what it was but whatever it may be, it was causing the few simple things Link had left in his life to descend into confusion. So Link decided simply to ignore it… and hoped it would go away.

But it didn't. It didn't go away as he followed the owl sage and found the hidden chamber with the Mask of Truth. It didn't go away as he followed Darmani's ghost to his forgotten tomb. And it didn't go away as he once again used that cursed song to bind another spirit to a mask. He picked up that mask and was off.

As Link completed side quests and saved frozen denizens of the mountain, he kept trying to forget until he jumped when he heard a deep voice chuckle inside of his head.

"Hahaha. You can try to run, boy, but you'll never escape it."

"Who said that!" Link called out, spinning as he covered all directions.

"I did. Darmani, the soul whom you are bound to right now. Enchanted masks are interesting things. I can feel every emotion you feel right now. And I think you really ARE overcomplicating things."

"What do you mean?" Link asked as he finally gained entrance to the temple and began the long and tedious quest to find the Master Key.

"You love Sheik, this you know. You feel something for Kafei, but you're not sure what yet, at least that's what you are telling yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked hacking at a Tektite.

"Come now, you know how Kafei made you feel. The look in his eyes. The sound of his voice. His scent." Darmani said slowly.

"Orange and spice." Link said closing his eyes momentarily and recalling that smell.

"You are attracted to him. This you know." Darmani said, forcefully, "What else do you need to know!"

"It's not that simple!" Link yelled, leaping across a chasm and barely catching the edge before pulling himself up and over. "What about being faithful to Sheik!? I can't go doing it with every guy that gives me a boner! And he probably doesn't feel the same way about me anyway!"

"Suit yourself. Go ahead, Gott is in the next room. It should be too hard to defeat him. But here's something for you to think about. Once the mountain is restored, the Gorons will have their spring celebration again. You should go. It will help you think about your… 'faithfulness'."

"Whatever." Link said, and entered the room.

He fought against the possessed armor and succeeded, collected the remains and the mask and turned to go, when once more he was teleported to the strange world with the woods made of water. He felt the presence like before and heard a voice, similar to the first, speak to him.

"Young Hero. You are well on your way to free us and save your beloved. But now is the time to search your feelings, for soon you shall have to make a decision. You cannot remain in this world for long. And your beloved cannot leave Termina. There must be an equivalent exchange. Either Hyrule must loose its hero or Termina will be destroyed…. and all within it. Soon you must choose."

Link: WHAT! NO BUTTSEX!!!!

Me: No. Sorry. Please don't hate me everyone…. I really wanted to just jump into the buttsex but I needed to introduce the concept of the mask's voices…. Plus, I had to build the tension between Link and Kafei.

Kafei: Dude, the tension is THERE! Just play the friggin game with yaoi glasses on! Duh!

Me:-___- Not entirely sure about the accuracy of that statement but okay then… anyway, next chapter will have buttsex for sure… and some kinkiness too.

Link: uh oh, what does that mean?

Me: Well, here's a thought. If sexual climax comes from intense stimulation of sensitive regions of the body, then how does a person who is basically made of stone and has a very thick skin reach orgasm?!? ^__^

Kafei:Ooooh… O.O

Navi: Tehe

Link: *swat* annoying bugthing….

Me: Alrighty, well, until next time, please read and review and respond. Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed up until now. And again, apologies for a really random and non sexual chapter. Till then. Adue.


End file.
